EO oneshots!
by LittleMissBensonBaby
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots between out favorite detective duo... That's Benson and Stabler if you didn't know. :D
1. Chapter 1

Okay first of all I promise I will post another chapter to surprises on the job soon. I've hit a bit of writers block there. But in the mean time enjoy this! :)

This is just a bunch of one shots written between me and x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x

Okay this one may not make much sense to some people unless I explain. So Zoosk is this online dating thing. There have been a lot of commercials about it over here in the USA(Well in California forsure) And those commercials sparked this idea. So here you go!

* * *

Zoosk

Olivia sat in a quiet corner of her favourite diner, a block from her apartment. Her laptop was on the table in front of her, a best friend to her left, the other to her right.  
"What about that one?" Casey squealed, bouncing up and poking the computer screen, almost pushing Olivia off her seat.  
"What the Hell?" Olivia yelped. "Calm down, Case," she said and takes a closer look at the photo of the man on her screen before reading the profile.

Casey suppressed a giggle and sat back and watched her friend survey the profile of the man she pointed out. Olivia gasped when she saw a bigger picture of the man. "What the fuck?" She breathed quietly.  
"Elliot Stabler is single?" Casey asked very loudly and Olivia turned her head just enough to glare at her then look back to the computer screen.  
"I knew he was done with Kathy but he's on HERE?" she asked astonished. She proceeded to pull out her phone and text him. 'Nice profile'.

'What are you talkin' about, Liv?' he texted back, his mind on the baseball game that he was watching on the tv.  
'On Zoosk. Dayum you're hot!'  
Elliot jumped as he read that answer. His mind now completely off the game. "Say what?" he texted back surprised.  
"Give me my damn phone back, Alex!" Olivia screeched, chasing her around the diner, trying to get her iPhone off of her blonde haired friend. Alex had been the one to send the flirty text message to Elliot.

Alex smirked and shook her head. "Ya right." She smiled and text him back before passing the phone to Casey cleverly avoiding Olivia. Casey started laughing and Olivia was starting to get curious.  
"What the hell did you do Alex?" she questioned impatiently and Casey started giggling again. Olivia waited for Casey to be distracted before grabbing her phone back and reading what her best friend had just sent her partner.  
"You know what I mean Elliot. :) Never thought I'd see you on there."  
"ALEX!" Olivia screeched.

"What?" Alex held up her hands innocently.  
"What the Hell did you say to Elliot?" Olivia demanded, trying to sound angry, even though she did actually think it was funny a little.  
"Just what you should have told him years ago," Alex replied, casually.  
Olivia groaned and ran her hands down her face. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Alex..."  
"Olivia..." Alex started to speak but was stopped by a beeping noise on Olivia's laptop. "What was that?"

Olivia looked down and laughed lightly. "That's called an IM, Alex. It's short for instant message." She quipped and Alex smacked her on the arm.  
"Who is it?" Casey asked impatiently and Olivia laughed, shutting her laptop.  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out," she replied with a smirk on her face. She then grabbed her laptop and got up. "I'll see you ladies later," she smiled sweetly and walked out of the diner and around the corner into an internet cafe and sat down opening her laptop again.

Reading the instant message again, she couldn't help but smile. "It was Alex," she replied.  
Seeing Olivia's answer, Elliot frowned. "So you don't?"  
"Who said I didn't?" Olivia answered cryptically.  
Shaking his head, Elliot shook his head in front of his laptop, knowing that no-one could see him. "Well sexy, you're not bad, yourself. Lol," he replied, a huge grin on his face as he hit enter to send his instant message.

Olivia laughed lightly and shook her head at his reply. "Don't get your hopes up, Stabler," she shot back and he frowned when he saw what she had to say.  
"Maybe I want to keep my high hopes. Maybe I'll end up with something I've wanted for a long time. ;)," he typed skillfully and Olivia laughed lightly.  
"In your dreams, Stabler."  
"Every night," he replied smirking.

Olivia shook her head. She really shouldn't be doing this. "El, don't," she replied back immediately.

"Why, baby?" he asked, confused, sitting up from his temporary laying down position on the couch. This conversation was getting way too serious now, not what he was expecting at all.  
Olivia sighed and typed back, "You don't want me... No-one does. I gotta go," she replied, a tear falling from her eye as she clicked send before quickly signing out. She bit her bottom lip and closed out of Elliot's profile and going down the list of men, who came up as results on her list of wants.

She soon grew bored of the site and sighed turning off her laptop and closing it and standing up taking it with her as she headed back to her place. When you finally got there she put the laptop on her coffee table then sat on her couch with her blanket and sighed turning on the TV, deciding she wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. She was watching television mindlessly, when a knock on the door startled her. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and sighed.  
"Elliot, what do you want?" she asked trying to sound angry.

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Why wouldn't I want you?" was all he asked. His voice soft and caring.  
"No-one wants me that's why," she whispered back.  
"Who says?"  
"My mom," she sniffled.  
"And what did I say about your mom, baby?" he asked, gently wiping away a tear.

She shook her head and turned her back to him. "Don't call me that, Elliot. You're only gonna make it worse," she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear her.  
"Ruin what?" he asked, knowing what she meant.  
"Elliot, don't play this game with me," she said, walking away from him and he grabbed her wrist lightly.  
"Liv wait.." he started but she cut him off.  
"Elliot please..." She pleaded quietly, "don't make this any worse than it already is." She mumbled looking at the floor.

"Livvy, what on Earth are you talking about?" he asked, utterly confused.  
Olivia just shook her head and broke out of his grip. "Please just leave me alone, okay?" she sighed. "I'll see you at work in the morning," she whispered.  
"You're really gonna turn up to work?" he double checked.  
"Yes, Elliot, I promise," she answered and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Olivia heaved a shallow sigh and opted to take a hot shower since being in the shower was the only way she felt she was able to cry. Not being able to tell if she was crying of not made it a lot easier. When she finally got out of the shower she went and got on an extra large NYPD t-shirt on. Elliot's NYPD t-shirt. Then slipped on a pair of panties and walked out to the kitchen to get a drink of water before going back into her room and laying down in bed, falling asleep thinking about how tomorrow was going to turn out.

Olivia woke at 3:24 AM, and was unable to get back to sleep. She sighed and got up, going into the living room to get her laptop. "Let see if any guys replied," she muttered to herself as she walked back into her bedroom. "Probably not," she muttered again as she climbed back into bed before turning on the laptop.  
As soon as she signed into her email, she gasped. Over one hundred new emails. 20 just from Elliot, just in the last few hours. She groaned as she opened up the first one.

She started to read the first email but then closed the laptop and threw it to the bottom of the bed and threw it to hard and it went flying off the bed. "Fuck!" She grumbled and pulled her blanket up over her head. "Could this day get any worse?" She mumbled then groaned when she heard a knock on the door. "Obviously it can," she mumbled and went to the front door flinging it open.  
"I thought we agreed that we would see each other tomorrow?" she bit harshly.

"If you can't talk to me, then I'm not gonna be there," he whispered, looking exhausted and unshaven in her doorway.  
Olivia's heart stopped in an instant as she gasped. "What?"  
"Well talk to me, baby."  
Olivia put her hands on her lips, trying to keep calm. "So, you're going to blackmail me, is that it?" she asked, anger in her voice and fury in her eyes.  
Elliot sighed. "I just want you to talk to me..."

She shook her head. "I can't," she mumbled and walked away from the door and he followed her in confused.  
"Why can't you talk to me, Liv? I'm your best friend," he whispered and she turned her back to him so he couldn't see her silently flowing tears.  
"Elliot don't.. please," she pleaded with him to stop before she broke down completely but he just continued  
"YOU are MY best friend Olivia. I would be nothing without you," he assured her as he walked closer to her and she broke down. Right there in her own living room. She started sobbing and Elliot rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her as she balled his shirt in her fists afraid he might disappear like... Like this was a dream and she would open her eyes and he would be gone.

The sound of the alarm clock made Olivia jump. Her eyes sprung open as she slammed her hand down on the offending object. She groaned. It had all been just a dream.  
"Damn it!" she flung herself back down into the mattress in anger. "Why is it, Elliot only cares in my dreams?" she cried before jumping at the noise of something being dropped in the kitchen. "What the?" she whispered and quickly got out of bed.

She hurried out of her room and slowly and quietly made her way down her hallway and into the kitchen.  
"What are YOU doing here?" she screeched, seeing Elliot in her kitchen making coffee. He turned around and smiled.  
"Morning, beautiful," he greeted her with a smile and she groaned.  
"Not one of these dreams again," she muttered and Elliot looked at her, confused

"What dream, baby? Don't you remember any of last night?" he asked, hurt. It had ended up being the best night of his life. Well apart from the births of his children.  
Olivia bit her bottom lip. "It wasn't a dream?" she asked hopeful, tilting her head a little.  
Elliot shook his head and he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "No, baby, it was all real. I assure you."

She leaned back into him and sighed shakily when a few tears started to fall down her tanned cheeks. "Livvy, why are you crying?" he asked confused and she shook her head and smiled softly. "Happy tears," was all she could mutter before laughing, overwhelmed with the particular situation she was in at the moment. She then turned and wrapped her arms around Elliot resting her head on his chest.

"We've worked together nearly everyday for twelve years, El," Olivia whispered, refusing to move her head from his chest, as she played with her hand, mainly just picking at the buttons and some fluff.  
"Yeah, and, baby?" he asked, rubbing her back and planting a kiss on her head.  
"And it was Zoosk that helped us admit our love for each other," she finished.

* * *

Reviews really REALLY make me want to post more oneshots for you guys! :)

Besides that little button down there loves to be abused. XD


	2. Cribs

**Cribs**

"What about that one?" Olivia asked Elliot, pointing to a large wooden object in the distance.  
They were in a baby store, looking for a crib. A crib for their baby. A baby, which was kicking and growing inside of Olivia's womb. It had been a shock for the both of them. But a happy one of course. Now at six months and only working part time, Elliot took a day off when Olivia wasn't working either to finally get baby things. To get their home more baby welcome.  
Elliot groaned. "No way," he muttered, at the third one that Olivia had suggested.

Olivia shook her head, "this is pointless. We can't agree on anything!" she cried and he shook his head laughing lightly.  
"We've only been here for ten minutes, Olivia. We'll find something. How about this?" he asked, pointing out another crib and Olivia screwed up her face.  
"That?" she asked skeptically and he nodded then she shook her head. "Not in this lifetime." She mumbled and kept walking.

Elliot sighed and caught up with her. "Baby, stop."  
It took a moment but Olivia finally stopped, smiling, when Elliot rested his hand on her bump. "We need to find the perfect bed for our princess here, Livvy. It has to be perfect," he whispered and glanced to the left, to a crib, which was about five away from them and up one. It was perfect. Very princess like. "What about that one?" he said, pointing.  
"Which one?" Olivia asked confused, "Which one am I supposed to be looking at, El? There's lots.

Elliot walked over to the crib he was talking about and pointed it out. "This one" he said but Olivia had already gotten distracted by some baby outfits.  
"El, look at these!" she cried happily and he smiled and walked away from the cribs and towards his pregnant wife. "They're so tiny," she gushed and he nodded and kissed her head.  
"I know, Livvy," he smiled and rested his hands on her baby bump.  
"She's gonna be so tiny," she sighed, "What if I drop her?" she asked, almost hysterical. Elliot shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
"It's going to be fine Liv. You're gonna be a great mommy. Quit doubting that. Quit doubting yourself. "

She sighed and inhaled Elliot's scent as she rubbed her nose into his shirt, being as close to her husband as their unborn child would allow. "I never had a good example of a mother, El. What if I screw her up?" she cried into his chest.  
This time, it was Elliot's turn to sigh again as he rubbed her aching back and kissing the crown of her head again. "Baby, baby, baby, I've gone over this with you a million times since that pregnancy test came up positive. You will not screw our child up. That's just impossible for you, Livvy. You're a natural, please stop doubting yourself," he murmured lovingly in her head as she shook in his arms.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm good with victims, Elliot. Not babies," she mumbled and he shook his head.  
"That's not true, Olivia," he assured her and he rubbed her back again and she shook her head. "Olivia, look at me," he commanded softly and she sniffled before slowly looking up at him. "You are the bravest, strongest, sweetest woman, I know. You are great with children," he whispered strongly. "And you are going to be a great mother to this baby, Olivia," he finished and kissed her on the lips.

She smiled, her cheeks still wet with her tears. "Show me this crib you like," she whispered and took his hand in hers.  
"My pleasure," Elliot smiled back and guided her over to the beautiful white sleigh crib. With pink linen in it and a cute girly looking mobile above it. "According to this tag, the mobile comes attached, baby," he said, reading it to her.  
Olivia gasped and ran her free hand over the railing. "It's beautiful. We need to get this one for her. And we need to get her this gorgeous bed linen too," she whispered and Elliot sighed in relief. They had finally found their daughter a crib. The perfect crib.

* * *

AN- We couldn't get more than one review? Now that feels like a slap in the face.

R&R PLEEEEEASE! :D


End file.
